


Drabble My Life

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: JAG
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: 26 drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet.





	1. A is for Apple

"Apple for your thoughts?"

He looked up at the smiling face of Mac.

"Isn't it supposed to be penny?" he asked, his smile matching hers.

"Technically, an apple is worth more than a penny."

"Yes, except for the fact that  _I_  bought that apple."

She seemed to ponder his words.

"Well, I guess no thoughts then," she said playfully, taking a bite of the apple.

"Funny girl." She shrugged, chewing. "Gonna give me some?"

She shook her head.

She was leaning against his desk, holding the apple in one hand, a folder in the other.

He pulled her onto his lap, and coaxed her into a kiss.

She squeaked and pushed him away.

"Harm..." she warned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"We're at work."

"Yeah, and it's 2100."

"It's 2048."

"I'm not going to ask how you do that..."

"But?"

"I will comment on something else."

"And that is?"

"The apple tastes good," he said, winking at her.


	2. B is for Bath

"Mac?" he called out.

No answer.

"Mac?" he asked again.

Again, no answer.

He walked through the apartment. Her Corvette was parked outside, her briefcase was in the study and her work clothes were on the bed.  _So where was she?_

 _Bathroom_.

He walked towards the room, and the sounds coming from there confirmed it.

He opened the door to find her in the bath.

When the door opened, she instinctively tried to cover herself up with the bubbles in the tub.

He set his briefcase down on the lid of the closed toilet and crossed his arms, his mouth curling into a smile.

"Harm!" she said, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to be home so early!"

His smile widened. "Hmm, trying to hide your bath from me Mac?"

"No..." she said defiantly.

"So you won't mind me joining you?"

"That I would." He looked surprised at her answer.

"Why's that?"

"Because, this bath was supposed to relax me, because I haven't been sleeping much, and you know I can't say no to you," she explained, making him grin.

"Well alright then. But only this time."

"Thank you Harm." He was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, and Harm?" she asked in a sugar-sweet voice.

"Yes?" He turned to meet her lovable smile.

"Could you make me a sandwich? I'm hungry."


	3. C is for Cue

"Hi."

"Hi." Harm smiled at the woman that sauntered up to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she asked, and he could barely suppress his smile.

"Sure, why not?"

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked, already having the lady's order.

"Soda with a twist."

"No liquor?"

"Not tonight," Harm replied to the blonde woman standing across him.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm here with a group," he said being evasive.

Harm noticed the woman looking over his shoulder. Well, more like glaring.

"There's a woman staring at us," she said absentmindedly. Harm got his drink and then looked over his shoulder. Mac raised an eyebrow; he winked.

"That's my cue," Harm said, getting off the barstool. "The wife is calling. It was nice talking to you; thanks for the drink."

The look on Mac's triumphant face as he walked over to her was enough to assure the blonde that it meant nothing. The twinkle in Mac's eyes was something akin to 'I win'. He couldn't suppress his own smile.

He slid the drink over to her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

And just to make sure, she grabbed him by his collar and planted a deep kiss on him.


	4. D is for Dog

"Come on Harm!" Mac shouted slightly out of breath.

Harm lagged back, putting his hands on his knees to try and catch some air. "Hold on!"

"Can't handle it?" Mac asked playfully.

"Of course I can! It's only been 27 miles..."

"You're getting old, man!" Mac said, finally standing still completely, passing up her on-the-spot jogging.

"And you're not?"

"Did you just call me old?" she asked, approaching him with her hands on her hips.

"You called me old!" Harm nearly shouted, finally catching his breath.

"If I didn't love you I'd hit you."

"Well than it's a good thing you love me, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Uh huh..." She reached up and pulled him down by his neck, pressing her lips to his. Suddenly a nose pressed against Mac's exposed upper ankle. She pulled away and looked down. There was a small dog, a small puppy, sat by her feet. "Oh Harm, look."

Harm squatted down.

"He doesn't have a collar."

"I think he's an abandoned puppy, Harm."

"Are you an abandoned puppy?" The small dog nuzzled his nose into Harm's hand.

"I say we keep the dog," Mac said, picking the dog up.

"Does it mean we can stop running?"

"Yes."

"Then the dog stays!"


	5. E is for Easter

"Hey... welcome back..."

She tried to block the light out, go back to the peaceful sleep she'd been in, until she realized where she was.

"I fell asleep!" She sat up quickly, the baby obviously protesting, as it, too, woke up. The baby—whose gender neither of the expecting parents wanted to know—started kicking in protest, making Mac place a hand on her belly.

"You did." She twisted and found Harm on his back, staring up at her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, but he shook his head, tugging on her hand to pull her back down.

She laid back down on the blanket and snuggled into him.

He gently stroked her swollen abdomen, making a small smile form on her face.

"Two more months..." Harm said quietly.

"Yeah, and about 14 more years until you can teach him how to fly," she commented with a grin.

"Or her." He saw her yawn. "Mac, if you're tired, go to sleep."

"No, we're in the park, and I wanted to see the Easter egg hunt," she said stubbornly.

"Well, honey, it's long over. You're not missing anything if you sleep now."

She eyed him warily, but still closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.


	6. F is for Football

"Mac!"

"What?"

"You done?" he asked sweetly, not wanting to seem annoying.

"Just about," she said and the light in the bathroom turned off.

He was already lying on the bed in his pajama pants and bare chested, when she walked out in a dark red negligee.

He immediately sat up, excited.

She crawled onto the bed and straddled him.

"You know, Harm?" she whispered into his ear. The hoarse in her voice caused him to  _react_.

"Hmm?" was all he could manage.

"I love you very much." His hands were roaming down her back, but when he grabbed hold of the bottom of her negligee.

"But..." He froze.

"What?" he asked, tilting her head to look at her.

"You're not getting anything tonight," she said and got up off him.

It took a few seconds for the blood to rush to his brain and register her words. He got up and stood in front of her.

"What?" She turned and smiled at him, an evil grin he came to familiarize. "Why?"

She leaned back into him, taunting him just a bit.

"You didn't choose me to go to the football game," she said and pushed him down onto the bed.

He let himself fall with a sigh.


	7. G is for Goldfish

"Okay, sweetie, which one do you want?" Mac asked, bending down to the girl's level.

"Goldfishie!" the girl said excitedly, grabbing her mother's hand and dragging her over to the tank with the goldfish.

The man who had decided to help them got a chair for the girl to stand on and choose the fish of her preference.

Mac was watching with a smile on her face as the girl's nose was pressed up against the tank while she looked for her fish.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and smiled wider.

"She pick one yet?"

Mac shook her head. "Not yet."

"What? I had time to go look at almost half the other fish and she's still not done?"

"Nope."

"That one!" the girl exclaimed, pointing at a fish. The worker in the store grabbed a bag with water and a small net and went after the fish. He finally got one and was about to put him in the bag, when the girl spoke up, "NO! That's not him!"

"Kaylen, how do you know it's not him? They all look the same!" Harm asked.

"Because I know, kay?" She saw both her parent's eyebrows go up at her tone, and quickly added something. "Can I have the net, please?" she asked the worker with a sugar-sweet smile.

He handed it over and held the bag so she could put the fish in it.

The girl simply placed the net in the water and waited.

The three adults looked on, the worker a little impatient.

Finally, after not having moved the net one inch, a fish swam into the net and Kaylen smiled.

"That's him!" she said happily, much to the adults' surprise.

She quickly scooped him up and put him in the plastic bag with water.

The worker tied the bag closed and handed it to Mac, who couldn't stop laughing, nor could Harm.

"You are a very strange little girl," the worker said to Kaylen, who simply smiled her response.


	8. H is for Hormones

"It wasn't nice... what you said," she mentioned, sliding into bed.

He stood in the doorway, connecting to the bathroom, in his boxers, brushing his teeth. He stopped at her remark.

"What I said when?" he asked, mouth full of toothpaste.

She turned around in bed to look at him; propped herself up on her elbow.

"What you said in California, about it being ironic coming from a person who 'got her lawschool recommendation from someone she was having a torrid love affair with'."

They had a brief staring match, until Harm went back to the bathroom. He reappeared seconds later. Walking to the bed, he switched off the main lights and crawled into bed beside her.

He went to reach for her, but she turned and scooted away.

"Mac..."

He heard her sniff, and crawled closer to her to see if his assumption was right.

This time she didn't scoot away from him.

"Oh, Sarah..." He pulled her into him, and she turned around and buried her face in his chest, crying.

He was shocked by her crying.

"I'm sorry, Mac, I'm so sorry I hurt you," he said, but was surprised when she shook her head.

"It's not you, I'm sorry, I'm overreacting. Damn hormones," she muttered.

His eyes went wide, and he squirmed to get at eye level with her.

"Mac, did you just say—?" Her eyes went wide when she realized what she'd said.

"I didn't want to tell you like this." She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

All he could do was gape.


	9. I is for Issues

"What?"

She never even looked at him; she found sudden interest in the water stain on his coffee table.

"Mac..." She turned to look at him. "You thought I'd turn you away?" Her eyes suddenly sparked fire.

"Harm, you did turn me away. More than once, actually!" She stood up.

"When?" When did I ever turn you away?"

"Oh, well, Australia for one."

"You had Brumby," he murmured, but she caught it.

"No, I didn't. It was after you told me eternity that I agreed to go out with him. And secondly when he left."

"Renee's father died!"

"I know Harm, but dammit, I needed you. The first time I ever really needed you and I went second to you ex." A tear of anger rolled down her cheek.

He felt a lump form in his throat.

He reached for her. "Mac, I'm—."

She shook him off. "No, don't touch me, I'm not done."

"There's more?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, there's more. What about after Paraguay?" He flinched at the mention.

"A lot happened after Paraguay."

"Yeah, I told you never, but Harm we were still friends. You never even told me you went CIA."

"You already knew!"

"Yes, and how did you think I found out? I overheard you, Webb and blondie talking about it. You never even spoke to me about it."

"God, Mac, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Is there more?" he asked cautiously.

"Last night," she whispered very softly.

"You wanted to talk."

"But you were busy and asked if it could wait 'til morning. So I left."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"No, it's okay."

"Mac, what was so urgent?"

"I don't need to talk anymore, I spoke to someone else."

"What? Who did you talk to?" he asked, jealousy immediately flaring up in him.

"Commander McCool."

"You went to a psychiatrist?"

"It was pretty serious."

"So why are you here, I was gonna call."

"But you didn't." She walked to the door. Opening it, she turned back to him. "I didn't come by last night just to talk. I'm sorry for ruining your evening, and I regret believing you'd wait for me like you said. I guess you just meant something different and that the feeling  _isn't_  mutual. Goodbye Harm."

A solemn tear rolled down her cheek as she left.


End file.
